Lili Reynaud-Dewar
Lili Reynaud-Dewar plasticienne contemporaine française, née en 1975 à La Rochelle , France Elle vit à Paris. Biographie et œuvre Après une maitrise en droit public et de théorie de l’État à Paris elle s’oriente vers la production artistique. *1998-2001 DNAP, École Régionale des Beaux Arts de Nantes, France *2001-2003 Masters Degree in Fine Art, Glasgow School of Art *2004-2005 Master, École Régionale des Beaux Arts de Nantes, France Elle est représentée en France par la galerie Kamel Mennour. Par ailleurs elle développe aussi une activité de critique d'art. Lili Reynaud-Dewar pratique la sculpture, les installations, la vidéo et pratique des performances. Le travail de Lili Reynaud-Dewar se développe autour de la notion d’identité culturelle. Elle crée des liens obliques entre sa propre position d’artiste, liée à une quasi-troupe de performeurs occasionnels, et des figures mythiques, stars confidentielles ou personnages historiques de luttes identitaires, tissant avec eux des relations sur les plans formels, fictionnels et symboliques. Partant des liens entre image médiatique et biographie personnelle ou entre un travail artistique et son auteur, elle brouille les polarités établies. En 2012, pour le Magasin à Grenoble, elle habite littéralement l'espace d'exposition. Elle déclare: «''J'y défends l'idée indéfendable selon laquelle pour une artiste femme, la propriété immobilière, et les impératifs économiques et de maintenance qui l'accompagnent, sont une entrave au développement de sa pratique. Je soutiens que les lieux d'exposition dans lesquels nous sommes amenées à montrer notre travail pendant des « durées limitées », tiennent lieu et place de « maison » : on peut les meubler, les habiter même, pour quelque temps, puis s'en défaire sans laisser de traces autres qu'une documentation photographique ad hoc. J'ai pensé l'exposition comme une suite de pièces figurant des espaces à la fois mentaux et domestiques. Un parcours diachronique, chargé et contradictoire, au cours duquel se confrontent le biographique et l'anti-biographique, l'histoire intime et collective, où se côtoient figures tutélaires et mythiques, membres de ma propre famille et amis. Elle regroupe de nombreuses sculptures et vidéos réalisées ces dernières années, dont la durée cumulée implique éventuellement que la visite de l'exposition s'étire au delà du raisonnable. Cette succession de salles s'articule autour d'un couloir dans lequel est regroupée une documentation du travail (affiches d'exposition, vidéos de performances) qui tient lieu de mémoire et joue avec les codes de la médiation institutionnelle. Elle s'ouvre, ou se clôt, c'est selon, sur une nouvelle œuvre : une réflexion sur une maison qui ne fut jamais réalisée, ni donc, habitée : La Baker House, un projet de l'architecte viennois Adolphe Loos pour la danseuse américaine Joséphine Baker. Peint sur les murs du MAGASIN, le motif des bandes noires et blanches qui devait orner la façade de la Baker House est le décor d'une performance dont seules seront rendues publiques des photographies et dans laquelle pour la première fois je mets en scène mon propre corps, dansant dans l'espace vide de La Rue les célèbres chorégraphies de Joséphine Baker'' ». Toujours en 2012, pour la Triennale de Paris elle expose Some Objects Blackened and a Body Too, et fait se croiser deux représentations controversées ayant joué un rôle majeur dans la constitution de stéréotypes racistes et engagés dans une histoire complexe : le blackface et Josephine Baker. À l’origine, caricature raciste issue du Sud esclavagiste, le blackface pratiqué par des acteurs blancs grimés en noir, imitant gestuelles, chants et danses des esclaves noirs, pour un public blanc. Évoluant selon les époques et les contextes, cette forme d’appropriation d’une culture noire américaine a su transgresser ses propres modèles, inversant des polarités qu’elle avait contribué à installer. Figure ambiguë, qu’un milieu artistique parisien appelait la «Vénus d’Ébène» dans son engouement « négrophile » des années 1930, et pour cette raison, accusée depuis d’avoir incarné l’archétype avilissant de la femme noire en Occident par ses rôles clownesques, Baker est aussi celle qui a su transgresser les stéréotypes racistes de l’époque. Mimant la gestuelle suggestive de la meneuse de la « Revue nègre», l’artiste se filme entièrement nue et maquillée de noir, claudiquant dans son atelier entre des œuvres de l’exposition. Partant de l’hypothèse que ce sont les représentations qui permettent de décrire le réel et de transformer, ou non, notre rapport au monde, Lili Reynaud-Dewar transpose ces codes et stratégies de travestissement à des objets blancs, qu’elle noircit, dans un geste à la fois burlesque et analytique, entre authenticité et contrefaçon Expositions (sélection) *2012 Some Objects Blackened and a Body Too La Triennale 2012 Palais de Tokyo, Paris ** Ceci est ma maison Le Magasin, Grenoble. *2011 Cleda’s Chairs, Bielefeld Kunstverein, Bielefeld. **Nottingham Contemporary, Nottingham. ** Le Château, nouvel accrochage de la collection, CAPC musée d’art contemporain, Bordeaux. ** Living Room Exotica, Kunsthaus Glarus, Glarus. ** Madame Realism, Marres Centres for Contemporary Art and Culture, Maastricht. ** L’Argent Encore, Witte de With, Rotterdam. ** Tramway, Center for Contemporary Arts, residency and performance, Glasgow. *2010 Interpretation, Kunsthalle Basel, Bâle. ** Structures de pouvoir, Rituels et Sexualité chez les sténodactylos européennes, kamel mennour, Paris. ** Antiteater, FRAC Champagne-Ardenne, Reims. **The Discrete Charme of the Blind Spot, Westfälischer Kunstverein, Münster. *2009 Black Mariah, Centre d’art Parc Saint Léger, Pougues-les-Eaux. ** Elles@centrepompidou, Centre Pompidou, Paris. ** Je n’étais pas qu’une simple chimère, SBC gallery, Montréal. *2008 IAO, Explorations in French Psychedelia, CAPC, Bordeaux. ** LOVE = U.F.O, FRAC, Bordeaux.   ** The Race, Galleria Civica d’Arte Contemporanea di Siracusa, Montevergini, Sicile. ** When Things Cast No Shadow Biennale de Berlin. *2007 9ème Biennale de Lyon ** Ultramoderne, Hall Paul Wurth, Luxembourg / La Passerelle, Brest. *2006 The Center & Eyes, Zoo Galerie, Nantes. ** (Looking Through A) Glass Onion, Mary Mary offsite project, 130 Bridgegate, Glasgow. ** Power, Corruption & Lies, Galerie RLBQ, Marseille. ** La Fabrique, Galerie AK28, Stockholm.   ** Parcours Contemporain, Le Plateau et les jardins de la Villette, Hradacany, La Générale, Paris. ** Rachel Tiplady, Musée des Beaux Arts de Nantes. ** Madame la baronne était plutôt manierée, assez rococo et totalement baroque (A portrait in 3 shows, curated by Emilie Renard) *2005 Eggnogs & Flips, Public, Paris (collaborative project with Fiona Jardine). *2004 Grand Décolleté (avec Daniel Dewar), Mary Mary Project Space, Glasgow. *2003 Busco Similar, Collective Gallery, Edinburgh. *2002 Jet-Trash (avec Owen Piper), Where The Monkey Sleeps, Glasgow. Galerie Some Objects Blackened and a Body Too La Triennale 2012 ---- Ceci est ma maison Le Magasin, Grenoble, 2012 ---- Rituels et Sexualité chez les sténodactylos européennes 2010 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1975